


To the Table

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Major Illness, not the nonsense ones I usually write, the serious kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: When you're in love, sometimes the hardest parts are letting someone else step in and help. And sometimes that means putting their life in their hands.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	To the Table

They both had been in correspondence with Professor Hanneman. Ever since the war ended, he had had a lot more time to focus on crest research. He had moved from his previous goal to be able to give a crest to someone without one, to being able to remove them. 

They had both been doing their share of research. Annette didn’t have to worry about running a territory in the Kingdom, and her inlaws were still monitoring Ordellia territory. Annette had been slowing taking more of the work, and between both of them, Professor Hanneman, and Linhardt who had become his assistant, they had been making wonderful progress. 

Recently, they had gotten a letter from him. With their combined efforts, he was convinced that they had made a breakthrough. She couldn’t be happier. She wouldn’t say much about it, other than telling her that she’d handle more work for her so she could rest, but Lysithea was starting to get worse. 

The only downside of it, was that they had to go to him. Everything that they were going to need was there, and even in her condition, it’d be easier to take her there then everything over here. Still, as they sat in the carriage Annette couldn’t help but notice every small bump. They were nothing to her, but she knew her wife couldn’t say the same. She was always a little fragile, but now she was worse. It broke her heart to know that even something so minor as bumps in the road could hurt her now. 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Though as she said it, she still knew it was an eternity away. She could see the edges of the city, but she knew how the streets were in the city. They were rough, and might be the roughest part of the journey. 

Lysithea didn’t say a word. She simply gently put her hand down on hers and gave her a weak smile. How someone who looked that frail could also look so strong was beyond her. She had every right to be scared, or nervous. The fact that this was simply because she had come to terms with her own death long ago was devastating. Annette was going to do everything in her power to keep her alive and happy. She wasn’t going to let anything stop her. 

After what felt like hours on that bumpy cobblestone, they arrived at the lab they had set up. As they walked towards it, she could feel Lysithea’s hand weakly squeeze hers. If there was any other way than this, Annette would’ve found it. But unfortunately they were going to have to do surgery on her. 

Annette was made very well aware of her past. There were so many horrible things that had been done to her in the past. She had told her, and told her of the years that had been stolen from her. She’d never forget what she said to her that day. 

“I don’t have a lot of time left. I didn’t even think I’d live long enough to see the war end. But... I’d be honored if I could spend what little time with you.” It was the same day she promised that she’d find a way to reverse this. They had killed so many of those same mages that had done this to her, and she wanted to make their life’s work meaningless. If they could remove the crests they had forced onto her, then she’d consider their revenge complete. 

But as mad as she got, she had to remember that this wasn’t about her. This was about Lysithea, the real victim in all this. It wouldn’t change the fact that she was still mad on her behalf. She was so weak that she could barely manage to be angry about what they had done. She looked so defeated it hurt. 

“It’s gonna be okay. I’m here with you and we’re going to fix you up. We’re going to get those years back.” Though that being said, that was more her wishing that into existence. This was all new territory and they knew nothing about it. But time wasn’t on their side. They didn’t really have a lot of options. 

Lysithea gave her another weak smile as she was escorted into the building. Hanneman busied himself with pacing around the main room as he waited for their arrival. He stopped immediately once he spotted them. 

“Excellent! I’m so glad that you two made it.” He greeted, going over to their side. 

“We left the moment we got the letter.” Given Lysithea’s state, it wasn’t like they were doing much but praying and studying in hopes they’d figure something out. 

“Wonderful. Well there’s no time to waste. The sooner we start the operation, the better the odds will be.” He extended a hand so he could guide Lysithea over to a back room where the operation was going to be. 

“Can I go back there with her?” 

“It’d be best if you stayed out here. Manuella and I will be able to manage on our own, and Lysithea will be asleep for the entirety of the operation. We can get you once we’ve finished and put her in a bed to rest.” It pained her to hear those words. Though she was a little caught off guard about Manuella. She hadn’t heard anything about her. But her being there instead of Linhardt made her feel a little better. Manuella was an excellent healer. And while Linhardt was helpful during the war, she knew how he was about blood. 

She was about to protest not being able to go back with her, when Lysithea gave her a little squeeze of the hand. Looking back over at her, she gave her another weak smile. It wasn’t fair that in a situation like this where she knew she was terrified, that Lysithea was still here being strong. Annette was supposed to be the strong one right now. But she’d relent. This was for Lysithea’s health. That didn’t always mean it was going to be something that she liked. 

“Okay. I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done. And I’ll be right next to your bed when you wake up. I promise.” Because she wasn’t going to lose her. She refused. 

“I love you.” Lysithea’s voice was so soft and hoarse that she barely heard it. With what little strength she had, those three words meant a lot. 

“I love you too.” She said, as she watched her go to the back room. She could trust Hanneman and Manuella to take care of her. 

But for now, all she could do was sit there, wait, and pray. 


End file.
